SB-129
SB-129 is the twenty-ninth episde of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, Squidward accidentally freezes himself for 2,000 years and experiences complications while using a time machine. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Characters Write the second section of your page here. Locations Write the second section of your page here. Notes *This is the one of the few episodes where the opening credits don't appear in an underwater background. The other is "Krusty Krab Training Video". *This is the only episode where the episode's name is spoken when the title card appears. *According to Tom Kenny, this episode is the most surreal episode in the SpongeBob series. *Along with "Karate Choppers", this episode aired on December 31, 1999, the final day of the twentieth century. *The Serbian name for this episode is SB-192. *The episode, which arises from Squidward time-traveling and inventing the game of jellyfishing while seeking to avoid SpongeBob and Patrick as they want him to jellyfish with them, is a time paradox known as a causality loop. Thus, a person is inspired or driven by an event to time travel and, whether or not intentionally, causes the event which will facilitate their initial time travelling trip. *The background of this episode's title card is also seen in Can You Spare a Dime? when Squidward pictures himself as an astronaut. *The episode "Ugh" appears to take place after the prehistoric time period shown in this episode, as the primitive characters in that episode are more civilized and have developed a simple language. Three scenes of this episode can even be seen during the song "When Worlds Collide". *The episode's title, "SB-129", is a portmanteau of the show's abbreviation, the first season, and it being the twenty-ninth episode in the series: S'ponge'B'''ob - Season '''1 Episode 29. *In the PC version of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game, SpongeBob can look into his future with the Pool of Perception. The third time he looks in, he sees the forty-fourth century, which resembles the future seen in this episode. *This is the first episode to involve time travel. The second was "Back to the Past". *The future version of Patrick is Patron. In Spanish dubbing, the name is the same. Ironically, "patron" is another Spanish word for "jefe" which translates to "boss". *In Nickelodeon of Southeast Asia during the marathon of Squidward's big holiday contest, this episode was known as SpongeBob 3000. *This is the first episode to have everything covered in chrome. The second was in "Procrastination". *When Squidward is in "nowhere", his footsteps make different sounds than usual. *SpongeTron mentions that he has 486 clones, one for each letter of the alphabet. This means over the course of the two thousand years, four hundred sixty more letters have been added to the alphabet. *In the future, the entire Bikini Bottom is chrome, except for the hinges on the freezer door, which had been rusted over the last 2,000 years, the freezer's interior, the time machine's interior, and the Bikini Bottom civilians. *The jellyfish are smaller in the past, compared to the present day's jellyfish. *This is one of the few episodes in which the Krusty Krab appears, but not Mr. Krabs. *This episode is considered by some to be non-canon for several reasons: **Although if you consider the end of the episode, Squidward returns to the same day. Which means that although he froze himself earlier that day, he would have returned to work. **Over the two thousand years (March 6, 2017 - March 6, 4017) no one entered the freezer to get supplies needed to supply the Krusty Krab with its products, as the freezer contains frozen Krabby Patties. Otherwise, they would have seen Squidward in there. The most recent time when someone entered the freezer was Evil Spatula, which aired on March 9, 2013. **A theory of this episode is that there are two Squidwards for the rest of the SpongeBob series onward. One of which is still trapped in the freezer and will be for two thousand years, and the one who already was frozen for two thousand years, went back to the past, and then returned to the present. **How could SpongeTron know Squidward's name? Squidward never told him. Errors *Throughout two thousand years, Squidward's face can be clearly seen through the freezer window. He is strangely unnoticed, however. *When Squidward exits the time machine in the past, there are two red lights at the top. But when he entered the time machine in the future, there was one red light and one blue light. *Oddly, even though the Krusty Krab was closed in this episode, the doors were still unlocked. *The first time Squidward enters the time machine, the switch reads future on the top and past on the bottom. The next time he enters, the two are reversed. *At the start of the episode, SpongeBob's pineapple only has one window, as opposed to two. *When Squidward enters the time machine, the door knob changes sides. *Before SpongeBob's alarm clock goes off during the start on the episode, it was facing the bed, but when it goes off, it was facing Squidward. *When Squidward runs in an empty white area, his clarinet disappears, and when he falls back into the time machine, it reappears. It then disappears when he exits the time machine. *After SpongeBob snores at the beginning, the captions say "(Gary meows)" when SpongeBob exhales, but Gary doesn't appear in this episode. *The episode is said to take place during Sunday, but March 6, 2017 will actually occur on a Monday. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Gallery Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes